


Yarn and Needles

by ChingKittyCat



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Gen, Permanent Injury, Pre-Canon, Religious Conflict, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat
Summary: When Fluff values his time with friends over his work to protect his citizens, bad things are bound to happen. That's what Yin-Yarn believes.-Sequel toFluff and Angst. All in all, this is probably one of my most important lore-related fics due to its implications.





	Yarn and Needles

   Things looked up ever since the Fangora attack. Well.. Sort of. They looked up in one singular aspect; Fluff's social life. Everywhere else, however.. Not so much. Everything was in a tad bit of disarray. There were-

   "Another monster attack, young prince.."

   Problems. Lots of problems.

   Fluff was rather smug in regards to the comeuppance of trouble in Patch Land. If Yin-Yarn weren't a well-mannered fellow, he would've said that Fluff was just itching for fights to jump into in order to impress his new orphan friends. Even now, he wore confidence over all over his features, looking off the problem like it were nothing.

   "What losers.. I'll go ahead and go deal with them after lunch."

   Fluff scoffed, an air of self-righteousness still thick around him. While it was nice to see the prince happy, Yin-Yarn couldn't help but feel slightly bitter and the attitude. Yes, Fluff had gone and dispatched of Fangora, and these new monsters were of the small variety, but still.

   When all one could see was their own skill, they were bound to overstep something and fall at some point.

   Yin-Yarn was going to assure that it never happened, but considering the way he winced when the paper was ripped out of his hands by the child royalty, he was sort of.. Permanently out of commission in regards to fighting or defending.

   "Oh, sorry, mustache."

   Fluff apologized quickly, focusing on the parchment's details. He only took a couple seconds, having earned a rather fast reading pace. He handed it back over to Yin-Yarn (gently this time) before removing himself from his fabric throne.

   "And where might you be going?"

   Yin-Yarn questioned, already knowing the answer.

   "To go play with my friends, duh."

   He thought as much.

   "Young prince, you really must stop shirking duties like this. I understand your friends are fun, but people are in real danger."

   "And my social life is in danger. I need to make sure all my friends remember I'm the greatest warrior ever. Look, it's really not a big deal?" Fluff was terribly uncaring about the statement, almost demeaning, "You could literally just send a couple Waddle Dees over there and they'd get the job done too."

   "Waddle Dees do not have the same whip ability as you do."

   "Can't they learn it?"

   "No."

   "..Eh, well I'm sure monsters respond just as well to spears."

   When the castle's entire infantry and army was made up of soft, squishy beings who are typically incompetent at actual head-on fighting, that's a bit of a stretch. Yes, spears would work well if someone more capable was wielding them.

   The thought crosses him for a moment that he himself could go out and deal with it. As though on command, though, faint instances of pain still ghost his fingers. Yin-Yarn grumbled to himself, face twisting ever so slightly.

   If Fluff isn't going to do anything about it, then Yin-Yarn supposed that he'll have to.

  
  
  


   Literally every second of battle is pure agony. Though the monsters in question were rather stupid and generally as capable like Fangora was, Yin-Yarn was still in pain. It took all of his willpower to not yell out from how much his hands were burning and telling him to stop what he was doing at once.

   He's gripped onto a spear with both of them, and doing quite a nice job of severing the yarn that kept the monsters together. His spear was special; a handle of cardboard and an end of actual sharpened stone. To say that monsters were cut through like paper was an understatement. Just one singular cut to whoever dared approach and Yin-Yarn could incapacitate them and cause them to break down instantly.

   The amount of yarn that was once monster that was around Yin-Yarn was simply astonishing. These creatures really just.. Didn't stop coming. It's a good thing they weren't smart enough to actually surround Yin-Yarn. That'd actually require some thought on their part. Nope, just, charge straight forward at him.

   For a good moment, there's a complete lack of monsters. All of them are off in the distance, taking their time to work over to Yin-Yarn and the farm the poncho magician was protecting. He took this moment to drop his spear and nurse his floating yarn hands the best he could. To any outside observer, it looked as though he were injured and in need of assistance, despite his pride saying that was quite the opposite.

   Just as he'd figured he'd had enough and was about to pick up his special spear once more, unneeded assistance surely came. Prince Fluff, from out of nowhere, arrived and skidded infront of the magician. With the use of Fluff's Star Whip, the rest of the monsters were dispatched with ease.

   The farmers, who'd watched the entire attack happen from the safety of their home, finally came out to rejoice. Yin-Yarn listened to their noises of adulation, but stared down at the unnecessary deus-ex-machina that was Prince Fluff. 

   "I saved your poncho-y butt again, mustache."

   Fluff smiled brightly, proud of himself. Yin-Yarn knew he would've been fine by himself, that even despite his horribly painful handicap that he'd have been able to more than easily rid the county of enemies. He was in no need of Fluff's help.

   "Here, lemme get that for you."

   Fluff picked up the spear from the ground, and tread past Yin-Yarn and the farm's wiry fencing (most likely to go greet the people he'd defended). Yin-Yarn realized his eyes were narrowed, and fixed that as he sighed and floated after his 'savior'.

   It was his job to make sure Fluff was seen as a hero by the people, wasn't it? He shouldn't complain if the child goes and steals a bit of glory from him. He'd already had enough glorious moments back in his day. It's time for a new generation to have a turn.

   That's what Yin-Yarn reassures himself of.

  
  
  


   "So this thing can cut through any yarn person with ease, yet you didn't use it on Fangora?"

   Fluff sounded almost scolding, chastising. Which is funny because Yin-Yarn is the adult here, not Fluff. Regardless, Fluff is holding the special spear in his little nubs in such a way that gave Yin-Yarn the creeps. It worried him, essentially.

   "Young prince, it was an emergency situation, it wasn't exactly the first thing on my mind at the time."

   The first thing on his mind was putting Fluff somewhere safe, then getting other people to safety as well. Staving off Fangora, actually fighting it, that was the last thing on his priorities at the time.

   "Yeah, okay I guess.. This could be really useful, though. Against the monsters and all that."

   "..Yes, that's why I was using it."

   Fluff had his whip, Yin Yarn didn't have any default weapon. He wasn't a Waddle Doo who could shoot lasers out of his eyes, or a Birdon who could spray sharp feathers upon enemies. He wasn't even technically a mage, despite the fact that he had all the tools to be; he and actual magic just didn't work out. So, a superpowered spear was a decent replacement.

   "Maybe you would find use of it too, young prince, if you actually went out and about to dispose of them in a timely manner."

   Yin-Yarn snatched the spear, hands instantly burning from contact. He pushed through it, though, and kept the stone from cutting anyone.

   "Hey, I showed up-"

   "At the very last moment. When most of the job had already been finished. Had I not been here getting rid of them, you would've shown up to a wrecked farm."

   Fluff looked at Yin-Yarn oddly, like the poncho magician had said something incoherent or confusing. Which shouldn't be the case. Nothing he said there should be foreign logic.

   "Fluff, I am asking you to be orderly about things. Your friends are important, yes, but they're not more important than defending your citizens. You are one of the most apt fighters in the kingdom, the Stars themselves have blessed you with a whip capable of getting rid of any enemy, and you've even defeated Fangora."

   Yin-Yarn's fingers tighten around the cardboard of the spear, burning still. He winced at his own action, but it did not stop him from continuing it.

   "You know the Waddle Dees can't handle monsters, and you should not be shirking your job onto someone who's been handicapped, for the Star's sake!"

   Fluff puts his nubs on his nonexistent hips.

   "I didn't ask you to do this," Fluff argued, "you didn't have to."

   "I obviously had to! Because you would've come late, when everything was already destroyed and when people were hurt or worse, Fluff! It's unacceptable of a ruler! Or of someone who claims to be the greatest warrior in all the land!"

   Fluff's eyes narrowed, and he pouted as Yin-Yarn's scolding finally reached him. He looked off, dejected from the scolding. Yin-Yarn forces himself to soften so he can get his words even further across.

   "If you will not do this for your citizens, as petty as that is, do it for your friends, Fluff. They will love to hear about your heroic battles you had against monsters. They would not like to hear stories about how some handicap guy stole all your glory only for you to come it at the last minute in an attempt to steal some back."

   Fluff huffed, then blew a raspberry in response.

   "..I assume that means you'll do it?"

   "Sure, sure."

  
  
  


   All this spear wielding couldn't have been good for his hands. Well, nothing was good for his hands because literally just touching anything hurt them, but still. Yin-Yarn had done a lot of it. Way too much to be considered any way good.

   Not to mention the general exhaustion and strain wasn't good for him. He wasn't exactly a young bit of fabric anymore, and he didn't get this much exercise on a daily basis. But he pushed through it because he's responsible and actually cares if people get attacked by monsters or not. Unlike Fluff, who despite being scolded and pushed, was still doing nothing.

   Yin-Yarn entered the throneroom, about to tell the prince off for being lazy once again, when he saw how there was someone else there. Well, there were multiple people there. Most of them were Fluff's friends. But there was one. One person who Yin-Yarn had never seen before. The first thing Yin-Yarn noticed about them was their gigantic black top hat.

   When they turned to see who'd entered, Yin-Yarn thought their face resembled a Halloween pumpkin. Both in smile, eyes, and in color. They had a pointed grin with sharp teeth— as sharp as yarn allowed itself to be, anyways— and quite the mischievous look in their eye.

   "Oh, a fellow magician! Hello!"

   Their voice was chipper, but it emanated danger the same way as a kidnapper talking to a child did. Yin-Yarn scowled and gripped harder onto his spear at the stranger's greeting. 

   "Hello.."

   He said back, floating closer. They either were completely unaware of Yin-Yarn's foul mood, or they simply were disregarding it entirely. 

   "My name is the great Squashini! And I know you are the royal adviser Yin-Yarn."

   Squashini moved slightly out of the way of the throne, as if to allow either the prince sitting on it to see Yin Yarn— which was a bit redundant considering they're all made of string outlines and can see through the middle of themselves— or vice versa.

   "I'm very sorry about your hands, must make doing tricks rather difficult."

   As if in response, Yin-Yarn twirled the spear in his fingers. It burned all the while, but he would push through it for the sake of example.

   "I'd say what makes doing 'tricks' more difficult is not having any time to practice them whilst I'm out killing monsters instead of here doing my actual duties."

   Yin-Yarn was definitely not subtle on the passive aggression there. It was so unsubtle that Fluff rolled his eyes. On a side note, he hadn't actually done many tricks since Fluff was crowned prince. No time for them.

   "Don't you roll your eyes at me, young prince."

   He snapped, uncaring about the audience who watched him. Fluff frowned and crossed his little nub arms, quite brat-like. What was he so sassy about? He's been doing nothing ever since Fangora and making a handicap guy do his job for him! He has nothing to be pouty for!

   "Well, you keep going and doing it anyways, despite how much you complain about it."

   "That's because you won't no matter how much I tell you to!"

   "If I know you're just going to-"

   "Fluff! For the Star's sake!"

   Yin-Yarn is going to burst a vein when he nearly yells that. Fluff flinches from just the pure amount of frustration the poncho magician exhumes. The rest of Fluff's friends are just looking around awkwardly, like they shouldn't be there.

   "These are your people we're talking about! You can't shove it off onto me just because you know I'm going to deal with it! Because of course I will if you don't, because I don't want innocent lives ruined by all the monsters running around!"

   "You really sound like you could use a vacation, adviser."

   Squashini interrupted. Yin-Yarn's attention redirected to the floating pumpkin in a cape, and the fellow did not even shrivel. He just floated there, smiling his ghoulish smile as if there wasn't an argument going on right now.

   "Yes, I most certainly could use one. But so long as the prince values his social status above the lives and well being of people, he's not going to be giving me one any time soon."

   Squashini seemed to be eyeing the spear Yin-Yarn was wielding as he spoke. Fluff got a frown before taking the conversation back.

   "Well, y'know, I was thinking.. You're pretty old, and you're handicapped, and Squashini here says he's been working on the governing in Treat Land for a while. I'm getting people to look it all up right now, and-"

   "You're going to replace me?"

   Yin-Yarn was.. Well, he was shocked. Frustrated, shocked, generally tired, pained.. All those things applied to him right now.

   "Yeah. I'm going to replace you. Shouldn't be a problem, right? You're handicapped. You deserve retirement for someone who's more capable of handling things."

   Well.. Yes, he was, and literally just doing his job normally caused him pain. But.. To just give it up so easily? And now, when there were monsters running about under an uncaring prince's eye?

   "I can even fight really well," Squashini boasted, smiling, "so I can fight off monsters while Prince Fluff has time to talk to his friends."

   "So that's it? That's why you're replacing me? Because I want you to take responsibility?"

   Yin-Yarn was exasperated. Yes, Fluff was a child, but he had to act with some level of maturity! To fire an adviser just because they're asking the royalty to act in a responsible way was just ludicrous!

   "Well, no. I'm firing you because you're handicapped and you obviously need a break."

   Fluff waved his nub around. Sure, that's the surface level reason. But Yin-Yarn's not an idiot, he knows why he's being shoved aside.

   "Fluff, one of these days, you're going to need to take responsibility. You're going to need to actually do something, or else everyone's going to be in danger. Once that day comes, don't say I didn't warn you."

  
  
  


   Yin-Yarn had managed to convince the other aristocrats to let him keep the spear upon his leave. Mostly because he said he'd keep it in order to defend himself from monsters, and others as well. He agreed to give it back if a Waddle Dee or some other soldier was worthy enough of it, but it's been a month or so now and no such soldier has shown themselves.

   The months weren't as fast as the time he spent at the castle. It was a lot calmer to say the least, but Yin-Yarn only assumed it was calmer because he wasn't being directly fed information on where monsters were attacking.

   He sat out on the porch of his new home, relaxed on a chair, spear resting up against the wall of the home. In all honesty, he looked like a redneck. Not that Yin-Yarn particularly cared— or anyone else did, for that matter.

   "Uh, excuse me! Yin-Yarn!"

   Yin-Yarn stirred, blinking from his nap. He didn't stretch, he was too comfortable to move. Instead, he just gave a side eye to whoever was on the pathway to his door. From behind the fence was the new adviser, Squashini.

   "I hope this isn't too much of a bother," Squashini must have a problem with their face because their tone was concerned whilst they had a gigantic smile on, "but.. I sorta I need your help with something? Do you mind?"

   "It's something to do.. Why not?"

   Yin-Yarn stayed unmoving in his chair, though, waiting for whatever Squashini wanted to say. The pumpkin magician floated over his fence and up towards his porch. Didn't actually go onto the porch, just right infront of it.

   "Okay, great. First off, don't panic-"

   "I already don't like the sounds of this."

   "But Fangora's back and Fluff and I may have gone to fight it and it flew off with him?"

   Yin-Yarn squabbles off his chair and onto the floor. He pushed himself, grabbed his spear, and left his porch. Squashini just kept that big spooky smile on his face all the while.

   "Where is it."

  
  
  


   Grass Land.. Guess Fangora really liked staying there, huh. Whatever, best not to complain about what's given. It was going to be easy walk to wherever Fangora was. Well, that's what Yin-Yarn figured before he and Squashini were attacked by monsters.

   The other magician was surprisingly good at fighting, despite not having hands. Somehow, he could bring bombs out of his hat and explode the competition into little pieces. Very useful. But the monsters were plentiful, and the two literally had to fight back to back in order to keep at it.

   It was wearing him down. Especially how his hands still hurt. Not very helpful. He couldn't fight for extremely long without break like this, it was agonizing. Then, just as his hope began to wear thin, from over the quilted mountains, a dragon's roar and appearance was made. 

   "We have to get to those mountains," Yin-Yarn hissed from pain in the midst of his statement, "Fluff'll be there."

   He felt Squashini nod against him, hearing another roar from the dragon echo across the land. Fangora was approaching and it was approaching fast. Yin-Yarn could hear the flaps of its wings above the growls of monsters and the sound of threads being cut.

   It was not long before the beast had arrived, nearly blowing both the magicians down with the gusts of wind it created just from one beat of its wings. While Yin-Yarn stood tall and didn't fall over, he lost grip of his spear, having it tumble away from him alongside the monsters who'd lost their footing thanks to wind. Making a split decision to go after his spear became fatal, as in the small moments that Yin-Yarn took, Fangora snapped its head forward and ripped Squashini into mere pieces with its teeth.

   As soon as he had the opportunity, Yin-Yarn rushed the dragon's snout. All he needed was one cut on the thing, and it'd fall to pieces. Well, that's what he thought, anyways. As cut at the thread keeping Fangora's face together, it refused to even make so much as a small scratch. The stone on the spear wasn't dull; the thread was just strangely tough.

   As he tried and tried, Fangora simply stood there, almost stupidly smug. Then, just like that, it snapped its jaws over Yin-Yarn. But it did so strangely. It had placed its teeth in such a way where Yin-Yarn was being held by his strings, rather than being torn to bits and stabbed. It was uncomfortable and cut him slightly, but he wasn't dying or anything.

   It tossed him around in it's mouth until he was in there horizontally. Whatever it was doing, he didn't care much. He just needed to try and try and try to cut it apart whilst it gave him this precious time to do so. It gave him even more time as it took off from the ground, not caring to fight further. 

   "Why aren't you cutting..?!"

   Yin-Yarn questioned, viciously sawing at the green thread to no avail. Even through the minute or so he spent trying to cut it, nothing gave. Sure, it was dangerous to try and kill the beast whilst it flew, but he really didn't have much of a choice, now did he?

   When it landed on a cave's edge and spat him into said cave, Yin-Yarn collected himself and continued to fight against the creature. It simply stood, taking the attacks like they were nothing but harmless pokes rather than normally fatal blows.

   It smacked its snout into him, knocking him onto his back. From there, it stepped on his hands (and the spear as well), causing him to howl in pain. The creature snorted, got off of him, and entered the cave, walking past the wheezing magician. 

   Why Fangora hadn't disposed him was beyond him.

   Shakingly, he floated back up. He couldn't bear to hold his spear anymore, and his eyes threatened to betray him with pain-drawn tears. But as he turned himself to look deeper into the cavern, he noticed something strange. 

   The cave was full of mystical gems, sparkling amazingly. From the walls, the ceiling, it was full of precious, amazing things. But what was even more strange was that deeper within was a tiny nature-kept garden full of rare plants, all appearing to be freshly watered. These plants and vines were spread out, and in the middle of this tiny garden were two needles.

   "What in the Stars name..?"

   He muttered, gazing upon the needles as they shifted. No, they didn't move. Their forms shifted. One moment they were long and thin like knitting needles, next they were more like pins, one form had them like a sewing machine's needle, and the next like a syringe. For some reason, looking on them made Yin-Yarn feel deeply unnerved.

   Fangora curled around these incoherent needles, and they shifted out of the ground to stab the beast. It didn't move or howl in pain, all it did was sit as it was transmorphed into one, long piece of golden thread, which wrapped itself around the two needles like it was always there in the first place. With that, they lowered themselves back into the ground, and all was at peace.

   Yin-Yarn blinked, floating towards the needles and their garden.

   "Hello," The needles said in chorus, "we wanted to see you."

   "Wuh..??? What??"

   He questioned, taken aback. Talking needles. How? They had no faces, nor did they have mouths. He'd never heard of such things before-

   "We know you worship the Stars. You worship us. You follow the scripture, you listen, and you fight with much ferocity and selflessness. We've seen what you've done, because our rooting into your planet allows us to have eyes all over it."

   "Okay, wait, what are you? Who are you?"

   It's safe to say he was thoroughly creeped out. 

   "Needles."

   Their answer hung in silence for a moment, like that was supposed to be satisfactory.

   "Of your gods," one of them said, "which one wields needles so they may weave the Stars into the sky?" the other finished.

   Yin-Yarn bumbles over his words, unsure of what to think of this. 

   "You are their needles..?"

   Needles of the gods. Needles of the gods he respected and revered.. Here? Of all places in the universe? How? He'd known the actual needles of the creature Nihilvitae had been ripped off it's body when it died and were lost to space, but.. They were here? All this time?

   "We have created this planet so that we may be safe. And we have created you, and everything else within it, with the use of the magic infused yarn wrapped around us."

   The golden yarn around the needles sparkled, as if to remind the magician it were there.

   "We have seen your actions, and we wish to bestow upon you a gift for your following. For your dedication," Yin-Yarn couldn't look at the things anymore, they were hard on his eyes, "your- Is our shifting bothering you?"

   "It hurts my eyes for some reason."

   "..We see. Look back now."

   The needles had transformed once more. This time they were long, golden rods with two faces at their tops. One had a spike on it, and the other seemed to have ears of the spike variety. Both of them seemed quite.. Angry looking.

   "I don't understand," Yin-Yarn admitted, "what is going on? Why did you use Fangora to bring me here? Where is Fluff?"

   "Fluff is at the castle, playing with his friends under supervision of Waddle Dee guards."

   "..I don't believe you."

   "Naturally so," the needles sighed, "but he's not here."

   "Squashini said-"

   "Squashini was of our design. A mere fabrication meant to bring you out to us."

   Yin-Yarn really didn't have a good feeling about these needles. They rang all the warning bells in his head. 

   "I don't-"

   "You do not trust us."

   "No. I don't."

   The needles fell silent, thinking.

   "Why didn't you just write me a letter to visit you? Why the theatrics?"

   "You would've believed that sentient needles of the gods existed before now?"

   ..No, probably not. Yin-Yarn backed slightly from the golden sewing devices, but not enough to seem rude or like he's trying to escape.

   "We wish to give you a gift. We've tested your resolve, your love for Fluff, through our 'theatrics'. You are worthy of our gift. You are worthy of having your hands blessed through touch, and being returned to Patch Land stronger than ever."

   His fingers twitched at the offer, desiring peace and rest from the damage of Fangora's flames ever so desperately. 

   "All you need to do is grab both of us at once. We will grant you power and health, and you will be happier than you've ever been."

   Yin-Yarn churned it over in his head. As if testing the waters, he grabbed one of the needles in his hand to see if anything dangerous would happen. The thing felt.. Comfortable against his injured palm. It didn't burn, it just felt oddly nice.

   "Both hands."

   The needles insisted, and Yin-Yarn thought on it more. Two needles of the gods, speaking, weaving creatures and life.. They were quite god-like, and it all fit very well.. Something wormed its way into Yin-Yarn's head, and calmed any and all doubts and suspicions. A foreign, forced calmness, that was almost like it was beamed into him by someone— or something— else.

   One hand on one needle, and one hand on the other.

   "How long should this take..?"

   He questioned, wishing to go back to his home as soon as possible. The cave was great and all, but..

   "Just thirty seconds."

   The needles slowly began to glow a pale yellow. It started from the bottom of them and worked slowly up to the top, like a glass being filled with water. When it reached his hands, it was far less pleasant than what was promised. 

   Screeching like a banshee at the feeling of his strings coming undone, he attempted to rip himself away. Imagine one's own hands being reconfigured, rearranged, all whilst the feeling was still there. That's what was happening to him. They became long, thin strings. His fingers had unravelled into nothingness. They became a base form, and they tangled around the needles perfectly.

   One's own hands becoming perfect holders for gigantic needles. For Yin-Yarn this was a reality. The ends of his new appendages tied into the frills of his poncho like decorations. He wheezed, and he couldn't help but cry as he continued to scream.

   Sure enough, the strings of his hands had been healed. They'd been put back to how they once were, but, hm, well, he didn't have hands anymore. So this was kind of unexpected and not what he wanted whatsoever.

   Once the transformation was done, the magician hung weakly between the needles.

   "Our gift is that you will receive the highest honor given to any non-Star Warrior. You will become despair and hopelessness, so that the Stars and those who defend it may reflect their light off of your blackness."

   What? What??? WHAT????? Wait, what is it taking about? Becoming despair and hopelessness?? 

   "For a follower, this is the highest honor. Receive our knowledge in full, and receive your happiness, Yin-Yarn. From here, you will be forever remembered as a true and willing Ἀστροθύτης. We will forever remember your service, even upon your eventual defeat."

   No, he doesn't want to be evil! What! 

   Suddenly, Yin-Yarn can see. He can see all, everyone, everything. He can see the cashier from the grocery store, he can hear the sound of gophers under ground. He can feel the heat of lava, and taste the snow that fell so delicately. He wheezed and gasped as his lungs intook gallons of water and acid, and his body was electrocuted by machinery.

   Yin-Yarn was everything. 

   He could see Fluff, playing with his friends, innocently unaware of what was going on. He could see it and how it was blocked by everything else. Everything was infront of everything else, whilst not blocking eachother whatsoever.

   It took not fifteen seconds of planetary omniscience before his mind collapsed in on itself, leaving nothing but a mere husk for something else to fill with its own presence. Effectivley, he was completely dead. The magician hung limply, then rose up as a grinning sorcerer. He ripped the needles from the ground, and looked out towards the mouth of the cave.

   He floated past the spear of the old magician, not caring for it. He had god-granting weapons in his clutches now, he had no need for such useless things.

   "Nyehehe," the sorcerer chuckled as he began to knit the golden thread into monstrous form, "lets see what sort of trouble I can string together! This is going to be a real arts and crafts project; planet take-over style!"

  
  
  



End file.
